Media presentation systems allow users to watch television programs, movies, and/or listen to music. Media presentation systems may be stand-alone devices, such as digital video players coupled to televisions, or may be connected to media source providers, such as a cable television provider, a satellite television provider, or an internet protocol television provider. Where media presentation systems are connected to media source providers, the connection may accomplished through public and private networks. Social network applications have become very popular for both recreational and business uses. In social networks, network members can interact with one another over communication networks to share information.